to Relieve the Hotness of the Desert
by Broken-Hearts-of-Angels
Summary: Sakura's fed up with the heat, the tension, and Gaara's snide smirk, she decides to do something about it, to wipe that smirk right off his face. one-shot It's M rated for a reason, no duh.


Sakura groaned as her alarm clock continued to ring constantly

Sakura groaned as her alarm clock continued to ring constantly. In an attempt to hit the off button on the evil little machinery, she randomly hit her hand around of the surface of her bedroom table, while closing her eyes, not wanting to let the sun 'greet' her. She was NOT in the mood to get up. Finally sighing in resignation after still failing to hit the alarm clock off with her eyes closed, she opened them wincing at the brightness shining in her eyes. Grinning wickedly, she got an idea. Moving her hands, she lightly tapped the alarm clock, making it blow up in millions of pieces. Super strength came in handy very often.

Getting out of her bed, the 17 year old, fully matured woman mentally and….physically, went to go take a shower. She was up this early for a reason: she had to report to Tsunade's office. Apparently she had asked her to start another mission and was to brief her.

Pulling a familiar red shirt over her head along with her other things on, she left her apartment.

"Oi! Sakura!" Naruto yelled, running full speed towards her. Not even having enough time to turn her head, she just barely recognized the blur of orange, heading towards her, at a fast pace. A VERY fast pace. Before she could even turn back and run, poor said girl was tackled to the ground by one of her best friends. Sakura panted on the ground, passing time to pick up her thoughts at the fact that she was nearly mauled down by Naruto.

"Hey…pant…Naruto…"

He grinned, "You'll NEVER guess what. I just had to tell you the news first!"

"What is it" She said, still a little shaky from his previous actions.

"I just got a date with Hinata!!" Naruto screamed so loud, that probably at the Hyuuga residence could hear it too. That course of action most definitely sent a blush straight up her face and a rush of anger and over-protectiveness to her father.

"That's great!!" Sakura yelled, forgetting her shaken legs and jumped up and gave him the biggest bear hug.

"S-Sakura…You're…choking-me-" Naruto said with much difficulty. Sakura's strength came so naturally that she almost usually forgot when applying it.

She had surpassed her Sempai, Tsunade, THE Tsunade! Not only in chakra control, but also in healing abilities. She was strong, powerful, pretty and nice (at times…) so according to Ino, because Sakura never cared about these things, was 'why hadn't she gotten a guy yet?' She had no idea and could care less at the moment, but whenever Ino asked her, her apparent answer was that 'no one was meant for her.'

Sasuke was gone, he never came back. It took her a while to realize that. He never liked her. It was a sad and painful truth, but it was the truth nonetheless. She had to move on, and she had. Then she thought, What about Naruto? She immediately crossed him off the list. She knew of Hinata's long term crush on him and would never trample on her feelings. She would support Hinata in any way to get to Naruto. Hinata was destined for Naruto.

The other men left were of the following: Shino was too pre-occupied with his bugs to even notice a girl, Kiba was with another girl, Ino was with Shikamaru, Chouji didn't bother with girls, Neji had Tenten…who else was left? _No one… _She sighed.

Naruto detected Sakura's depressive state and asked "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Immediately becoming concerned for her.

"…Uh, Nothing...-shit! I have to go; need to get to a briefing with Tsunade-sama. By the way! Get Hinata flowers! I have no idea what you were thinking of giving her, but I know that your taste is terrible!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she sped down the busy Konoha streets.

Naruto looked at her disappearing figure and scoffed. "There is nothing wrong with my taste. I know that Hinata would love Lee's spandex outfit-who wouldn't?!"

Looking at her watch, she saw in fear that she was not going to make it. Looking around for a faster route, she found one. Jumping on the rooftops of the buildings above it was much easier, with no people in the way or other obstacles.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"BAM!"

The door swung open to reveal a very disheveled and worn out Sakura. Gasping for air, she fell to the floor.

Tsunade looked up from her desk, hiding her bottle of sake, expecting the person to be Shizune who would scold her about her very well known drinking habit.

"Oh, Sakura, you're late."

Sakura, panting for air, managed weakly to say "Yes, pant, Tsunada-sama, sorry about that, gasp."

"So once you've recollected yourself and your breath, I'll debrief you."

"Tsunade-sama. I'm fine, go ahead."

"Very well. Your new mission is to escort the Kazekage back to Suna. He was here for a 3 day trip, to discuss manners with me." Tsunade said, taking the bottle out again and pouring herself a new cup.

Noticing how quiet it was in the room, she looked up to see Sakura's questioning look plastered on her face. Tsunade saw this as a sign to explain into further detail. Quickly gulping down the rest of the sake, she half drunkenly explained

"Gaara was here, but you didn't…hic…notice cuz …he was busy and …you were at the hospital too busy working and stuff…" Tsunade finished, getting a little dizzy. New brand, it was pretty good. Worked effectively as well, she'd have to remember that.

Sakura, knowing that Tsunade was well on her way to becoming drunk, she simply nodded. She knew that when she got drunk, she started blabbing on and then wouldn't allow you to leave till she either bore you to death or she passed out.

"Where and when am I to meet Gaara?" Sakura asked, trying to steer the conversation away from anything that could possibly resemble Tsunade's past experiences in anything.

"The main…hic…gates, and in like…she lazily swung her hand so that she could see her watch, like, 5 minutes from now…?" Tsunade lazily answered.

"5 MINUTES!?" Sakura yelled out loud.

"Ha! Reminds me of this time that me and Jiraiya were late…"

"Sensei, normally I'd usually let you blab on about your life, but I'm in a hurry. I'll see you when I get back." Sakura explained. And without allowing any time for Tsunade to protest, she quickly ran out of the office.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura ran full speed towards the main gates and came hurtling to a stop when she finally got there.

Gaara just looked up at her in a bored manner and stated "You are late." As he headed out.

Sakura muttered a quick apology before following behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Walking at a steady pace, they headed towards Suna. The tension was fairly thick in the air, or so Sakura thought. Gaara just seemed to see this scenario as all his other ones; no one dared to talk to him, no one dared to bother him. It was that, or their lives.

Sakura, misinterpreting the cause of the silence, tried to lighten the mood.

"Soo…Oh hey! You know that Naruto and Hinata are now going out?" Sakura said with fake enthusiasm, trying to sound enthralled.

"I didn't." Gaara confirmed her in a brisk way, as he continued walking.

'_Ugh! Why do I always get stuck with the loud and noisy people when they escort me back…?' _He darkly thought as Sakura just kept on blabbing on about stuff that he completely ignored.

'_Well, at least she's hot…_' Shukaku grinned madly, as he popped in his head.

'I'm not talking to you…_'_ Gaara snarled. He was NOT in the mood for him.

'_Oh come on! Are you still mad at what happened last time I got out?_' Shukaku whined mockingly. He knew that Gaara was very sensitive at this portion of himself that Shukaku controlled. He knew it very well…

'We are NOT talking about that. Ever.' Gaara snarled. He was furious.

Shukaku just playfully brought it up, for the sake of retaliation against his words. 'Ahh, Gaara, when will you realize that I can easily control you when you're in "those" moods…'

'I know!' Gaara snapped.

Shukaku continued with this little rant;

'_I know you know… I'm just saying it again. Every time you are near a female that that I approve of, then if you aren't strong enough, willed against it, I can easily just SNAP out, and then, boom! What next?'_

'…'

'_I can do whatever I want! Like that time, that girl walked by, and she had such a hot ass, it was irresistible. When you let your guard down, I came out and then almost raped her. Phew! Lucky for her, you controlled yourself finally and came back before that happened! But the next girl might not be that lucky…_" Shukaku maliciously grinned, drifting away from his conscious.

Sakura was in front of him, impatiently snapping her fingers near his face. "You awake there?"

Gaara came out of his little fight with Shukaku, "…Yes…now would you stop being so annoying?" 'If that's possible' He muttered under his breath.

Sakura caught this, and twitched. What did he just say?! God! He's such an egotistic, maniac, freak, no emotion, weirdo, and such a-'

'_-Hot-'_

'-bastard!' Sakura finished off. Wait, what did she just say between weirdo and bastard?

'_Teehee, sorry, just couldn't resist messing with you.'_ Inner Sakura gleefully smiled, but kind of…evilly… 'What was she up to?'

'_Hun, listen to me, you like this guy, and he doesn't, you know what THAT means!'_ Inner Sakura yelled happily.

'NO!' Sakura said, as she felt herself loosing control over her body. 'Get out of my head!' She thrashed.

Gaara looked at her, puzzled by her actions. 'What was she doing?'

Sakura was loosing control, and she knew it. 'NO! She would not loose control and let this…INNER her, get the best of her. No way in hell! Besides, Gaara would take her as a freak (if he didn't already) and things would end just like that.'

Inner, contemplating on her thinking these thoughts made her stop trying to take control. Maybe she just needed to wait a little. If Sakura was willing and trying to get with Gaara, then so be it, besides…this would be very interesting to watch…

Sakura sighed in relief when inner Sakura left.

This time, it was Gaara who went to her to check if she was alright. He put his hand over her forehead. "Hm, you seem fine enough."

Sakura blushed a very deep red at his touch, tensing up.

Gaara sighed, "If you're getting hot now, I doubt how you will make it through the Suna desert."

Sakura sighed as she realized that Gaara had misunderstood the concept of what caused the blush. However, she felt the need to feel impatient with him. He was getting on her nerves (or so she tried to fool herself).

They both resumed walking. Gaara, surprisingly, felt the need to talk to her. "Why do you always talk about other peoples relationships?"

Sakura winced, at the truth she knew. She contemplated on diverting the conversation of lying, but she decided to come clean. Besides, this was Gaara and she would highly unlikely ever see him in a long time. "Because, I don't HAVE anyone…"

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned, confused.

"I have many friends, but I don't like anyone like that." Sakura flatly said…A thought then struck her out of the blue. She had questioned the possibility of other guys, but she failed to remember Gaara. It _could_ be possible…'Shit! Did I just think that? Oh god! I have to erase any thoughts of Gaara that way! I hate him! I don't like him in that way!'

"_DEEEENNIIIAAALLL…"_ Inner Sakura whispered, but quickly drifted off again, much to Sakura's relief.

Gaara nodded, understanding what she felt, "I guess then we have something to relate to, we both understand what it is to be left alone."

Sakura stiffly nodded. Forgetting him was harder than she thought. _'Did she like him? Or maybe she just thought of him as a possible friend, nothing more.'_ This was too confusing for her. She needed to release he built up anger and take it out on someone else. Looking around she saw sand, a tree, and Gaara. She picked the best one out of the 3 possibilities.

"I think we should quicken our pace. It would be better if you got to your village as quick as possible. The duties of a Kazekage are very important." Sakura said, practically drawing him to the fight that would ensue very quickly.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, but he restrained himself from killing her right there.

"They _are_ important."

"Oh sure, signing papers all day is _real_ tough." Sakura sarcastically said.

"It is the highest rank."

"…Because no one wants to do that job."

"You are needed to protect the village."

"Like when does that happen? Every decade or so? Besides, you send in your subordinates to kill them."

"If that is the case, then isn't your shishuo (Ahh, god I forgot how to spell it .) merely unimportant as well?" Gaara testily asked.

That shut her up and since Gaara felt no need to talk as well, they were both silent.

It was all quiet and peace…in a tense way, until it got unbearably hot. And that was when Sakura started to lose her patience in becoming unspoken. Her cool resolve was slowly 'melting'. Call it a pun if needed be, but she felt as though she was melting herself.

'What was it, like 10 billion degrees here?!' She screamed in her head.

Gaara on the other hand, walked comfortably like it was just a sunny day out, and the temperature was of a bright clear moderate temperature day.

Sakura started sweating and panting heavily. 'Jeez! How could he just...WALK like nothing was the matter?' This made her feel angry at him even more. Thinking in her head, she emptily started accusing Gaara of things 'He was purposely making her feel weak! It was unfair. He was used to these temperatures. How dare he play cheap and use these things to his advantage to gain a higher ground? He would pay dearly for this…' she thought as she evilly smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After 3 hours of walking, Sakura was still complaining. In fact, she had complained the whole way straight, trying to break Gaara down. Unfortunately, he must put up with people like her (cough the elders cough) with their constant nagging, so he had his will as strong as possible.

They were now 3/4ths through the desert. The heat was excruciating to her. Konoha ninja's were definitely not used to this extreme heat. "Argh! Why does it have to be so hot here?" She angrily muttered for the 400th time.

"Because, this is a desert. It is natural for the climate to be so high in places like these." Gaara snapped wearily, he was tired of her complaining, but he had to applaud her in the fact that she was about just as stubborn as he was. She had nagged him the whole way and hadn't even stopped.

They were both on their breaking point, and Sakura was the one that snapped first.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She was sick of this mission, she was sick of this temperature, and she was most definitely sick of him. But the thing that irked her off the most was none of the other ones above. It was his horrid smug look on his face. It just had that feel of, 'I beat you, you lost' and she couldn't STAND that. She had to wipe that smug-ass look clean off his face.

Before she even contemplated what she was doing, she screamed "Fine! You know what?! I'm tired of this heat, and I'm going to do something about it!"

Throwing her shirt off, revealing her exposed skin and a very lacey pink bra.

She didn't even need to blush; she was too flushed of the heat and angry at him to even care of blushing, though she was fairly shocked at what she just did.

Gaara was even more shocked than she was, he tried to avert his eyes, but he couldn't. A practically half naked Sakura was huffing in front of him, her anger was…believe it or not, but turning him on. She was panting and sweating a little giving him some fantasies that he needed to break free from very quickly, before!-He felt that his pants were getting tighter. _'Damn! Too late…' another_ thought struck him. One that had even worse consequences from just Sakura saying 'haha, oh my god! Gaara has an erection.' No…this consequence was FAAARR worse. '_This isn't good.'_

'Ooh! Yes it is!!' Shukaku gleefully laughed manically. He knew that Sakura had just trapped herself. What better way of turning on Shukaku than flipping off your shirt?

Shukaku was getting out of control. He almost had a grasp on his self when Sakura looked down in embarrassment. She had finally realized fully just what she had done. Looking at her boots very interestingly, she realized and muttered out loud that they were undone. Sighing, she bent down to fix her boots. They were getting a lot of sand in them as well.

He had almost regained complete control over Shukaku and his body until he got front row tickets to see Sakura's cleavage exposed fully.

'Nooo!' He screamed in his mind as he lost control and was pushed aside, being tortured to witness what was about to happen.

Shukaku grinned triumphantly as he took over Gaara's body.

'_Just sit back and watch the show, boy. This is how you really do it.'_

Shukaku stalked towards Sakura, almost predatorily.

She, noticing this, nervously backed away. _'What was that look in his eyes?'_ It was…lust? No! Impossible, Sabaku no Gaara would never feel that emotion! She panicked in her brain.

As Gaara walked even closer to her, she felt speechless. It seemed all she could do was watch him creep up closer and closer in shock. She was still reeling in her mind on what was Gaara possibly thinking at the moment before she realized that Gaara was closer than she thought.

Gaara was now right in front of her, she was about to demand him answering of what were his actions and his intentions behind it, but couldn't open her mouth because Gaara kissed her. He wasn't playing gentle; it was rough, full of lust and desire. She was still in alarm, but felt herself gradually start to kiss him back, with equal desire. She had never admitted it, or possibly knew it herself, but she actually wanted this to happen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara was screaming, "No! What the fuck do you think you're DOING!? Stop that! Stop that now!!' He was furious. He'd do ANYTHING for him to stop.

'…_Anything?'_ Shukaku questioned maliciously.

'…what are you implying I do' Gaara muttered under his breath, submitting that Shukaku had all power over him.

'_Hmm,'_ the sand demon tanuki thought, as he pondered. 'Oh! Got it,' maliciously smirking, he told Gaara. _'Okay, how about you take over from this __**position **__onwards.'_ Shukaku winked at him encouragingly. (You know)

'W-what?!' Gaara sputtered out. He couldn't believe this! Of course he thought that he might have the idea that he…had an attraction …to Sakura, but, this was a bit too much. No, he clarified that this doing would be an underestimation on that. He meant…no way in hell would he do that!

Shukaku, as if reading his thoughts, decided to give Gaara more…'motivation'. It would give him a little taste of what he would do if he refused. By breaking the kiss he had with Sakura and moving downwards…kissing her exposed neck. She moaned, trying her best to hold it in, but with no avail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura partially knew this wasn't Gaara. FIRST! No freaking way would he do this. This was Gaara! He was less direct, and probably would've taken his time…if he did like her. That came to her second conclusion, Gaara didn't like her. The other things that screamed 'this is so not Gaara' were; Well, that glint in Gaara's eyes…they just weren't the same, they were in a shade of golden and the pupil was starting to not look like a pupil any more. More like the shape of a diamond…_Shukaku! _

Realization hit her like a slide of bricks and she was definitely not going to let Shukaku do this to her. Pausing a little, she added; Gaara either.

"_Then what kept you from stopping him from before?"_ a little thought was in the back of her mind, but she squashed it immediately. She had more pressing matters to attend at hand!

Trying to keep her voice steady and strong, not sounding like she was panting too heavily from their 'session' she said "Shukaku, why are you here, where's Gaara?"

Shukaku inwardly smirked, while continuing to kiss the nape of the neck '_Smart girl. Gaara, this is the first girl that has EVER seen through the difference of me and you. I definitely picked a good choice of your soon-to-be girl." Praising himself at his selection, as Gaara rolled his eyes at._

"Though the difference is VERY large…" Gaara muttered under his breath.

Shukaku chuckled darkly, "I know…you're uncertain of action-"

"It's called picking the best choice patiently. Unlike you, who rushes into battle like an idiot-"

"-And too trusting of others-"

"Coming from a person who doesn't trust anyone doesn't mean a lot-"

"-Then obviously there's a big difference. Simply put. I'm better than you." Shukaku said smugly, who had completely not heard one word that Gaara had corrected him.

He was about to torrent on of his flaws in that last part 'I'm better than you' but decided it was better that he concentrate on what was at hand at the moment. After thinking for a while, he noticed Shukaku was kissing lower than just the neck. He had to think of which choice he was going to choose…FAST!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura's voice hitched when Shukaku was moving lower, lower, and kept on going. She was frightened. She was about to raped by SHUKAKU! She tried to resist, she really did, but what she couldn't get by, was that the image of him. In Gaara's body, this was deep in her mind, what she actually wanted. This was what she wanted, and she soon realized this. 'That I love Gaara…' Cap…now she was in _this_ mess…

'Okay! Fine, Shukaku, you win, just stop doing that!' Gaara yelled.

Shukaku smirked '_Ahh, good boy. But you would've done this originally later on anyways. Didn't really need my help for this one.'_

Gaara didn't say anything, but he knew that Shukaku was right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura looked shocked, as she felt the cool breeze of the wind instead of Gaara's (Shukaku's) breath. He had stopped kissing her. Not understanding the situation, she looked up. To her surprised face. She saw Gaara, the actual Gaara.

"Gaara….?" Sakura hesitantly whispered.

Gaara's answer was a soft kiss on her lips, she knew instantly this wasn't Shukaku. Gaara's were kinder, softer, like he cared for her…but did he?

Gaara looked up when Sakura stopped. His voice, a little haggard came up "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked deep in his eyes to tell if he was going to lie. "Gaara, do you love me?"

Gaara looked straight into her eyes, and could tell that they were hesitant yet anxious to hear the answer, at the same time. He could see her being prepared for the worst, for fear of what would happen if he said no, for fear of what would happen like what happened with Sasuke…

His voice was clear and his eyes were unwavering when he said "I love you."

Sakura, looked in his eyes and nearly melted, Gaara was her knight in shining armour, why did it take this long for her to notice this? But, she didn't have time to ponder on these thoughts, as she saw Gaara have the same want in his eyes, the ones that pleaded in a silent way, wanting _her _acceptance. He looked like a person who longed for wanting to be loved and receive affection. Sakura wanted to see the satisfied version of that look. Clearing her throat, while blushing, she innocently and quietly whispered "I love you too." Seeing his smile of happiness made her face be filled with bewilderment, saying in a normal-toned voice, she smiled while saying "You know, you have a really cute smile."

Gaara just smirked while pulling her down gently on the firm, grainy sand. Whispering seductively in her ear, it gave her shivers down her spine "I only smile for you."

He started giving her butterfly kisses starting from her lips, down to her neck, and going lower still until he hit an obstacle. Growling in frustration as the lacey bra was in the way, as he tore it off. Sakura gasped at the swiftness but quickly changed the meaning of the gasp as she felt the coolness of his breath against her nipple. Without waiting any further, he lowered his mouth giving one of the breasts the attention, while his hand massaged the other one, not leaving it neglected. She moaned in pleasure, while undoing the straps that secured his robe, and pulled one of her hands up to feel his muscles. The touches that started off gentle were now needy and desperate ones.

Sakura broke the kiss with Gaara, which he growled in protest, but she ignored it and tore, almost aggressively, off his robe and shirt. He gasped as she licked his chest. She stopped at his nipple and Gaara hissed as he felt her nipping gently around the areola, hardening it. Passing after a while, she slowly kissed him down. Gaara groaned louder every time she went lower. Once she got to his belt of his pants, she tried to undo them, but with no avail. Gaara quickly did it for her, getting frustrated at the slowness of this pace. He wanted her, and he wanted her NOW, FAST.

Sakura chuckled inwardly at his antics, but gasped when he swiftly removed her skirt.

Gaara smirked while saying "You looked hot, thought you wanted to cool down."

"Hm, really. You look a little too hot, too." Pulling of his pants and boxers, before he could retort and make a comment, he hissed when her fingers ran over his already aroused member.

"I don't find it fair that I'm completely naked and you aren't." He said seductively, Shukaku was cheering in the background, but he just ignored him. Actually ripping the fabric of the shorts she was wearing, revealing a matching lacey pink thong that used to match the bra. She moved out of the way before he could tear off the thong as well.

"I can remove this one." She whispered, her hands, ever so slowly moving towards her thong. Using her thumb to lift up the lacey string. Gaara just stared, feeling his throbbing member. It was almost too unbearable. She bit her bottom lip cutely and innocently, as she pushed the strap down completely. She was already soaking wet.

Gaara practically jumped on her from anticipation and his impatience.

He kissed her feverishly and she kissed him back with equal passion.

His hand reached downwards and circled the area of her lower abdomen. Running a finger in-between the slit of the folds, he teased her before thrusting one finger in her, she moaned in pleasure, as he increase the number of fingers and speed. Bucking her hips to make him reach deeper in her, she huffed at the impatience of never hitting the wanted spot. She reached her orgasm however, and spilled her juices screaming his name at the end. Gaara licked the juices off his fingers and hovered over his member over her member, looking back to see if she was prepared for this.

Panting, she smiled faintly and gave him a nod. Slowly he entered her tight entrance. She winced in pain and stared in his eyes, to distract the pain. His eyes were filled with worry over her pain. He didn't want to hurt her, anymore, ever. It was getting more harder for him to control himself. He knew she needed time to adjust to the pain, but she was so hot and tight, it was proving difficult.

When she adjusted, he pulled out, he went in her again, more hesitantly. Was this too much a pain for her to bear? But the second time he entered, she was instantly filled with bliss and pleasure. Encouraging him to pick up the speed, she locked her hips with his and gripped his back.

Every thrust for them was a step closer to their climax. They were moving so fast, it was practically an inhuman speed. Sweat from the heat and from the effort, became glued with grains of sand, but it was the least of their concern. They both met near their end. With one last final thrust, he spilled into her and they both collapsed on the sand panting.

OOOOOOOOOO

Gaara brushed off the grains of sand that clung to his skin and scornfully knew that he'd take an immediate shower when he got back.

Hearing Sakura shriek, Gaara swiveled around to find what was wrong but grinned in a very much amused way when he realized what the problem was.

"You!" She hissed, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably, as it sounded more happy. "I almost forgot about this. And how to do you explain your actions?" Sakura asked, lifting up with her index finger only, on her used to be good and practical to wear, spandex shorts.

"What can I say? You were just too hot to resist." Gaara smirked, the amusement was still evident on his face.

The pink haired woman matched the same colour in her face, as she muttered incoherent words as she turned around, and thought of what to do.

Putting on everything else, Sakura turned around to Gaara and snapped "Well I hope you're happy. Now I have to wear only my skirt over."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They headed to Suna afterwards. She smiled at the fact that she was in a much better mood than from the beginning of the mission, and linked hands with his. The journey to Suna was a quiet one, but it wasn't of an awkward silence, it was a serene and tranquil one.

When they got to the entrance of Suna, Sakura sadly smiled at him, knowing that the next visit to see Gaara again was going to be in a VERY long time from now. Gaara leaned and whispered to her "Why don't you stay at Suna for the night so you can head back to Konoha the next day."

Sakura smiled with happiness, and hugged him, greatly shocking the guards at the front gates of Suna. Sakura shocked them even more when she said "I love you, Gaara." One of the guards that was a girl, fainted, as they walked towards the mansion, which was owned by the Sand Siblings. Temari and Kankuro were going to have a heart attack of the news that they were about to hear in the morning…if they didn't hear it at night…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Redone: July 6, 2008**

**Bwa ha!! I laugh incredibly at the: 'if they didn't hear it at night' you know what THAT means! When I put that whole girl guard, I kind of ahem…figured it was a specific person…but I forgot her name. Luckily, someone wrote it on a review (kudos to you! ) Matsuri, I'm pretty sure. Anyways, it's been a while! I redid this one-shot (that used to be a two-shot, but whatever, it fits into one…) how come no one told me I made so many mistakes?! (cough though I always check over my work with only spell check cough)**

**This fanfic was my first one-shot and my first time trying to write a lemon. And I must say, I went back to redo things, but actually I didn't really have to do anything about the lemon. It was actually pretty good…ish. **


End file.
